Typically, in applications requiring conversion of DC voltage to an AC or sine wave voltage waveform, an AC or sine wave reference signal is compared with a higher frequency sawtooth waveform to create a pulse width signal proportional to the reference waveform. The pulse width signal thus developed drives a power switching stage which converts DC voltage to the required AC, or sine wave voltage waveform.
There is disclosed herein with reference to the accompanying drawings a technique whereby the requirement for developing a reference AC waveform is eliminated.